Ragnor Fell
Ragnor Fell was the High Warlock of London and an old friend of Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss, mentor of Maddox King. Biography History Ragnor's family was rather fond of him, believing him to be a faerie child when he was young. Because of this fondness, they had accepted him even when it was revealed that he was a warlock—a child of a demon. At one point, Ragnor became acquainted with Magnus and Catarina, with whom he had gone on "adventures" with in Peru—in 1791, 1885, and 1890, before Magnus was banned from the country. At one point, Ragnor became the High Warlock of London. Around 1872, Ragnor was employed by Charlotte Branwell to keep an eye on the Herondales upon the request of Will Herondale. Doing so, Ragnor found that the family lost their home in Wales years later when the patriarch of the family, Edmund, became indebted due to gambling. He lost track of them when the family moved. Around six years later, Ragnor was called upon by Charlotte, asking him once again to monitor and investigate the Herondales, who were revealed to have moved to Mortmain's Ravenscar manor in York. Once there, Ragnor began asking around about the Herondales and their connection to Mortmain. Ragnor was also spotted by Cecily Herondale, who then asked if Will sent him. Ragnor, because of the Law, told her little. He soon reported to Charlotte that all seemed fine and that he would stay in York to be sure. In 1953, Ragnor met Raphael Santiago while the newly-Turned vampire was staying with Magnus in New York. Initially mistaking them for a couple, Ragnor was disgusted at the thought of Magnus being with a sixteen-year-old boy. However, when Raphael revealed that he found the idea of being with Magnus revolting, the pair bonded over Magnus' oddity, much to Magnus' annoyance. The two kept in constant contact ever since, wanting to maintain good relations between their kinds. Sometime in the 1990s, Ragnor was approached by Jocelyn Fairchild. Ragnor gave her a potion that would place her in a self-induced sleeping state and encouraged her to hide the Book of the White, where the recipe for the potion and its cure can be found. As a precaution, in case anything happened to him, Jocelyn told her friend Madeleine Bellefleur about Ragnor. In 2007, Ragnor heard from Raphael that Magnus was dating the Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood. When Magnus called him for advice, Ragnor expressed his disapproval and refused to become involved. By this time, Ragnor was also no longer the High Warlock of London. Death When Jocelyn finally used the coma-inducing potion, Madeleine told Jocelyn's daughter, Clary, who soon went to Idris in search of Ragnor. She asked around about him, not knowing where to find him, and, at one point, told "Sebastian Verlac" about Ragnor in hopes of making the search easier. At that time, Ragnor was staying in a glamoured small stone house in Idris just outside Alicante. Made aware of his involvement and possible antidote for Jocelyn, Sebastian told Valentine about him, who then sent demons to his home. They demanded the Book of the White from him, which Ragnor did not have. Ragnor contacted Magnus to meet him in his home. As he was dying, Ragnor left Magnus a message through fiery letters on his wall that would be read by a warlock that would come into the place after him, telling him that the antidote to wake Jocelyn can be found in the Book of the White. By the time Magnus arrived, Ragnor was already dead. When Clary and Sebastian came the next day looking for him, Magnus pretended to be Ragnor in front of Sebastian. After his death, Tessa Gray, whom Ragnor had become friends with over the last century, Magnus, and presumably Catarina, mourned for him. Personality Ragnor was somewhat grouchy and serious. Despite his unfortunate horns, Ragnor wore it proudly instead of using glamour to hide it; primarily because he enjoyed the attention women gave him because of his strange horns. Physical description Ragnor was tall and had pointed horns on his forehead, and extra joints in his fingers. Apparently, he stopped physically aging around the age of fourty. Trivia * Magnus named a monkey he acquired in Paris after him. * Ragnor, Magnus, and Catarina had a deal that eighteen was the cutoff age when it comes to lovers. * According to Magnus, Ragnor was one of the few warlocks capable of performing dimensional magic. * Ragnor and Catarina Loss were very close; he was one of the few people who could convince her to take time off. The two often went hiking together, visiting hot springs and unusual geographic formations. Occasionally Magnus Bane was invited along, but he didn't enjoy roughing it as much as they did. Category:Warlocks Category:Immortal Category:Downworlders